


Sweet Sweet Poison

by hiddenoptimist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breathplay, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenoptimist/pseuds/hiddenoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a lesser Greek god in exile. When he spots Vicki, he immediately wants her, and so sends down his demigod, Harry, to fetch her. Will she comply with Zayn's wishes after a taste of ambrosia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sweet Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the lovely Victoria. You said mythicalish and dark, so I'm hoping this is what you had in mind!

Zayn beckoned to Harry, sitting up on his marble throne. The cloud felt fluffy and soft beneath his feet. Harry came running, dutifully standing at the side of the throne, waiting for his master's orders.

Zayn was a lesser Greek god. He had left Mount Olympus when Zeus had taken over, and with the help of his winged-sandalled manservant, Harry - totally original, Hermes had copied him - he floated around the world on his cloud, watching the humans over the centuries. Occasionally, he'd head down to Earth and partake in some of the customs of whatever country he was in at the time. Other times, he'd spot a pretty girl or boy and would have them brought up onto his cloud.

Harry had a feeling this was one of those occasions.

"Harry," Zayn said, his eyes focused on something far below. "Get me that girl."

Harry resisted sighing. He knew it. Harry was a demigod, kicked off of Olympus for general cheekiness and saddled with Zayn as punishment, as it had been originally. The boys got along immediately, and so it had become more of an adventure than a punishment.

"Which one?" Harry replied, leaning on the arm of the throne.

Zayn was currently staring down into a crowd of Christmas shoppers. There were a lot of girls down below, many with shopping bags and cardboard cups of coffee, and Harry didn't know which one Zayn was referring to. The god pointed at one in particular, causing a ray of sunshine to fall on her.

"That one," he said, looking at Harry.

Harry squinted. The girl in question was very pretty, with long brown hair and a curvy figure. Zayn had picked a good one this time. Harry sighed, and left for Earth.

He pushed his way through the crowd, trying to reach the girl Zayn wanted. When he neared her, she'd walk away or something would get between them. Harry ground his teeth together. Sometimes working for Zayn was horribly frustrating.

When he finally reached her, he tapped her shoulder. She turned around with a confused look, and Harry got a good glimpse of her hazel eyes. He smiled in what he hoped was a friendly expression.

"Can I help you?" she asked, a little wary.

"I'm sorry, I've just got to ask... What's your name?"

She giggled. "Some pick-up line you've got. I'm Vicki."

Harry smiled charmingly. "Well, it worked. Is it short for Victoria?" She nodded and he offered his hand. "I'm Harry."

Vicki smiled and took his hand. She opened her mouth to speak, but Harry pulled her against him and flashed back up to Zayn's cloud. When he landed, sending a fluff puff into the air, she had crumpled in his grip. His magic had that effect on humans.

Zayn got to his feet, grinning. "That's her."

"Her name's Victoria," Harry said, carrying the unconscious girl towards the throne. "Likes to call herself Vicki."

Zayn shook his head. "Victoria. Nothing else. Secure her to the throne, then get my crown."

Harry made a face as he shackled Victoria's wrists to the side of the throne. "That tiara thing with the leaves?"

"It's a  _crown_ ," Zayn insisted, taking his seat.

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked away from the throne. "Tiara," he muttered.

***

Vicki's first thought was that she had rolled off the bed again. Her head was lying on something hard. When she opened her eyes, she saw the clear blue sky rather than the dirty white ceiling she'd expected. Her hands had been pulled uncomfortably above her head, and when she tried to move them her wrists were scratched. She quickly began to panic.

A hand landed on her head, scratching as though she were a frightened cat. She immediately froze, not daring to look up. A deep chuckle came from above her, but she still refused to move.

"I didn't think you'd be quite as scared," the voice said, as the hand crept down her hair to stroke over the back of her neck. "I bet you're hungry. Harry's magic does that to people."

"I can't help it!" someone else protested. This voice she recognised.

Vicki turned her head slowly to face the direction the second voice had come from. The boy she'd met on the street, the last thing she remembered doing, was standing a few feet away, his arms folded irritably over his torso. He wasn't wearing the simple jeans and plain t-shirt she'd first seen him in. Instead, he was wearing what appeared to be a long white curtain draped over his body and fastened around his waist with a length of velvet rope. What had been his name?

"Harry, stop whining and get some food," the first voice said. Harry. That was right. "Ambrosia would be nice. Some for me too, please."

Harry sighed dramatically and disappeared. White dust floated down around where he'd stood, and for the first time Vicki took a good look around. She was sitting on something that was pure white and soft, like down. If she hadn't just seen the dust at Harry's feet, she wouldn't have admitted it, but everything pointed to her kneeling upon a cloud.

Her arms were still pulled over her head, but now she noticed her knuckles scraping lightly against something hard and rough. Her wrists were surrounded by what looked like gold thread, but when she tried to break the thread, she found it pretty much invincible. The other end of the rope was tied to a small golden loop attached to the side of what seemed to be a throne.

The hand on the back of her neck pulled away and Vicki saw it properly for the first time. The skin was tanned, though covered with tattoos almost all the way up. A heavy gold band twisted around the wrist. Just over the shoulder, she could see what looked like the edge of the same white curtain Harry had been wearing. The hand reached down to stroke Vicki's hair again and she resisted the urge to flinch away.

"Are your knees sore?" the voice asked. "Why don't you come up and sit on my lap?"

The hand held her upper arm gently and pulled her to her feet. Vicki was hesitant at first, as the golden thread didn't look long enough to let her relax her arms, let alone sit on the throne with the owner of the mysterious voice. To her amazement, when she stood up the thread stretched with her wrists. She wound it over her fingers in surprise, watching it grow longer as she pulled on it.

"It's the Golden Fleece," the voice chuckled. "I had Harry take it for me."

Vicki glanced up to meet the eyes of the most attractive man she'd ever seen. His jawline looked as though it would cut her, and was covered in short black stubble. Where the curtain fell open, she could see more tattoos covering a toned chest. His hair swooped upwards in a quiff, the most beautiful shade of black she'd ever seen. Brown eyes regarded her kindly, his hand held out in invitation.

"I'm Zayn," he said, reaching for her wrist.

Vicki was starstruck. His long fingers curled around her wrist, over the top of the Golden Fleece, pulling her towards him gently.

"I'm sorry, this usually happens," he said, with a small smile. "You'll get used to it in a minute. Is there anything you want to ask?"

Vicki found herself unable to think straight, and thus unable to stop herself from asking, "Why are you wearing a curtain?"

Zayn laughed, and it was the most stunning sound she'd ever heard. Angels couldn't sound any more perfect than he. His lips were the same shade of deep pink as a rose and Vicki became enchanted with them.

"It's a chiton," he chuckled, pulling her closer until she was standing between his legs. "I can get you one, if you want." His other hand ran over her thighs, but she didn't mind. "These look awfully tight."

Zayn's initial impression was beginning to wear off, and Vicki could think straight again. She shook her head, trying to pull her wrists from his grasp. "No thanks," she said, anxiety growing. "I should- get back. My friends'll be waiting for me."

"We've already moved on," Zayn said gently. "We're not over your town anymore, you'll have to wait until we reach it again. Sit on my lap. The cloud isn't very comfortable after a while."

Vicki let herself be drawn onto his lap, sitting sideways with her legs hanging off the opposite arm of the throne. Zayn kept one arm around her back, resting the other on her legs. Now that she had grown used to his form, she began to tremble in fear. She'd been kidnapped, she knew now, taken right off the street and bound by the wrists. This strange man had probably drugged her, and that was why she was imagining the cloud and the curtain he was wearing.

Zayn studied her closely. Her eyes looked as though they had an entire universe inside them, sparkling like constellations. She was avoiding his gaze and he could hear her heart beating furiously in her chest. His eyes drifted down to wear he could sense her heart was and he took in the curve of her breasts, seeing the faint outline of the lace lining her bra through her top. His lips curved slightly when he spotted the small buds of her nipples, hard through her t-shirt.

Vicki followed his gaze and lifted her arms to cover her breasts in disgust. Zayn met her eyes with an irritated frown. He noticed the glimmer of green mixed in with the brown and wondered why he hadn't seen it before.

"What are you doing?" Vicki asked, although she already knew.

"What do you think?" Zayn retorted, reaching for her wrists. "Put your arms down."

"No," she said firmly, keeping her hands where they were.

Zayn sighed and gripped the Golden Fleece, using it to force her arms down. She kicked at him, and he immediately had a tight grip on her throat.

"You are going to behave yourself and be a good girl for me, right, Victoria?" he murmured, coming so close that his nose brushed her cheek. "Otherwise I'll have to tie your hands behind your back and you can kneel at my feet."

"You can't tell me what to do," she hissed. "And it's  _Vicki_."

Zayn squeezed her neck a little tighter. "Not anymore. It's Victoria from now on. And yes, I can tell you what to do. I am a god, in case you were wondering."

Vicki froze. Did she hear him right?

"You're a what?" she asked, hating the way her voice revealed her fear.

He chuckled smugly. "I'm a Greek god, Victoria."

She tried to sound fierce. "I've never heard of a Greek god called Zayn."

"I'm a lesser Greek god, and I picked my own name after I was exiled. Same with Harry, except he's a demigod. Now, Victoria, it's time for you to decide. Are you going to behave?"

She hesitated. There was no way she would ever give in to someone this crazily deluded, but he had his hand around her throat. She bit her lip, but admitted defeat and nodded. Zayn smiled triumphantly and let go of her throat, his hands hovering over hers in case she were to raise them again. She didn't, leaving them in her lap while she looked away from him.

"You're going to keep me here, aren't you?" she asked, knowing her voice sounded like she was crying and hating it.

Zayn frowned, gently turning her head until she faced him. To his relief, she wasn't actually crying, but she looked very close to it. He stroked his fingers over her cheek and down to her collarbone, watching her flinch as he passed over her throat.

"It won't be bad," he reassured her. "You'll stay here, with me, and we can watch over the world and make Harry go on stupid quests for pointless things. He's a demigod, it's what they do. You'll never age. I'm not bad, as long as you behave, and maybe after a while, when I know I can trust you, I'll untie you." His fingers crept under the collar of her top. "Don't you want that?"

Vicki nodded slowly. Zayn smiled, reaching up to brush his knuckles over her cheek. His thumb stopped at the corner of her lips and he held the back of her neck with his other hand, using it to bring her closer so he could kiss her. She was reluctant at first, but he was gentle, his lips soft, and she slowly began to kiss him back. When he drew back, smiling, she looked at him with a little less fear in her eyes.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, one hand trailing down to hold her legs. "I'm not going to be rough."

Harry returned then, carrying a silver tray with two tall glasses on it. He stopped beside the throne and offered a reassuring smile to Vicki before handing her one of the glasses. She clutched it between both hands and examined it thoroughly as Zayn took his own glass.

"Ambrosia," he sighed, taking a sip. "It's the best thing you'll ever taste."

Vicki raised the glass to her face and sniffed. The most amazing aroma hit her senses in a rush that presented all of her favourite smells to her. Freshly baked bread, freshly cut grass, summer rain, chocolate, gingerbread and more she couldn't even identify took over her mind and she could barely think of anything else. The thought that was most prominent in her mind was suddenly the most important thing in the world.

Did this strange drink taste as good as it smelt?

The liquid in the glass was colourless. She raised it to her lips, aware of Harry and Zayn's eyes on her, and took a sip. A sweet, fruity taste exploded in her mouth. She could detect hints of grape, apple, pear, honey, syrup, coconut, pineapple. All these flavours made her gasp and lose her grip on the glass.

Zayn caught it with a grin. "Best thing you've ever tasted, right?"

Vicki nodded and met his eyes. She was trembling violently, but it wasn't in fear or nervousness. It was as though an electric current ran beneath her skin, supplying her with a charge that would not be removed. Zayn handed the glass back to Harry.

"She's had enough for just now," he said.

Vicki watched his lips. They were as soft as the inside of a rose petal, and the same colour as one. She would bet he knew how to use them properly. He could probably do wondrous things with them.

She suddenly wanted his lips all over her.

Harry ducked his head dutifully and left, carrying the two glasses back to their makeshift kitchen. The cloud was bigger than it seemed, and it was laid out much like a flat, with Zayn's throne at the front. Harry hated it when Zayn asked for the ambrosia. To mortals it was much like a drug, and Zayn intended to use it to control Vicki, he knew. It was dangerous for her, but as long as she didn't upset Zayn, she would survive. As long as she didn't make the same mistake of all the others, she would live.

Vicki clutched at Zayn's chiton and his grin grew. He'd hoped it would have this effect on her. With one hand on her hips, he leaned forward to kiss her more passionately than before.

"You want something?" he asked, his breathing becoming quicker. "Ask for it."

"Zayn," she murmured desperately. The ambrosia had made her realise she wanted him and she wanted him now. "Need you."

"Need me where?" he asked, his hand creeping up to unbutton her jeans.

"Everywhere," she replied, her eyes alight with desire.

He had her jeans open now and was trying to wiggled them from her hips without moving her from his lap. She lifted herself up so he could tug them down to her ankles. As she kicked them off, he gripped the collar of her top and pulled it sharply, making the material rip until he could get it from her without untying her hands. He did the same to her bra straps and soon she was just sitting on his lap in just her panties.

Zayn untied the rope around his waist and let his chiton fall open. He stroked himself until he was fully hard, then slipped his hand into Vicki's panties. She moaned lightly as he pressed one finger into her, slowly pumping it in and out. When he deemed her wet enough, he made her shuffle forward and ripped her panties from her body. She knelt with his cock right above her entrance, and slowly began to sink down. Zayn caught her by the throat again.

"That's not how it works," he said sternly. "You do what I tell you to and not a moment sooner, understand?"

Vicki nodded and shifted her hips up again. He waited until she was trembling in anticipation before giving her the order to sit down on his dick. She slid down in little bits, taking in all she could of him. When she was all the way down, and preparing to bounce, he captured her wrists.

"Not until I tell you to, remember?" he said sweetly, wrapping the fleece around her throat. "If you do anything to displease me, I'll choke you until you do it right."

Vicki nodded, too concerned with her own horniness to register fear. Her hands had been pulled up to just under her breasts and she was unable to balance properly. Zayn's hands on her hips were the only reassurances that she wouldn't fall. He squeezed her hips.

"Move," he grunted, keeping the length of the fleece tight in his hand.

Vicki began to ride his dick. Every time she rose, the fleece would tighten and constrict her throat, making it hard for her to breathe. Zayn watched her breasts bounce and pinched her nipples, making her squeak breathlessly. He licked between her breasts, tasting her flesh, then sucked on her nipples and nipped at them.

After a while, when Vicki's legs began to shake from the effort, Zayn pulled her down roughly, bruising her hips as he did so. He buried his face between her breasts and she felt him cum, spurting inside her. She felt him suck marks into her skin and hoped it was over. The ambrosia had worn off and now exhaustion washed over her.

Zayn pulled away from her body and reached over the side of the throne. The fleece choked Vicki until he had released it from the throne and unwrapped it from her throat. He pulled her off of him and made her stand.

"Harry," he called. "Do you want a shot?"

Vicki started shaking her head. "No," she moaned quietly. "Please, no. I'm tired."

"Well I'm not," Zayn told her, "and neither's Harry. So you're going to be a good girl for us until we're finished with you."

She shook her head more firmly. "I don't-"

"You don't what? Understand? Want this? Well I'm sorry sweetheart, but this is your life now. Get used to it." He turned and looked in the general direction of Harry. "Bring the ambrosia."

"I don't want that stuff," Vicki said desperately, but they both knew it was a lie. Her body craved the divine liquid.

Zayn just rolled his eyes and pulled on the fleece. She stumbled towards him, her head bowed. He untied the rope from around her wrists before forcing her hands behind her back and rebinding them. She felt sick as he pushed her to her knees.

Harry appeared then, carrying the glass of ambrosia. Vicki's mouth started watering at the sight of it, but she shook her head and pleaded quietly. Harry looked at Zayn in uncertainty, but Zayn motioned for him to carry on. He nodded and knelt in front of the distressed mortal, pressing the glass to her lips. She drank it immediately, more than before, and let her eyes drift closed at the delicious taste.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked Zayn quietly.

Zayn nodded. "Yes She's going to have my children."

Harry was afraid he'd say that. Most of the time, Zayn kept his women until they fell pregnant, at which point he had them returned to their homes to give birth to a demigod.

Vicki looked more alert now, watching them both eagerly. Her refusals had gone, but Zayn wasn't going to let her hands free just in case the ambrosia wore off again. He stepped in front of her.

"Suck me," he ordered, holding out his dick so she could get her lips around it.

Vicki had been with other guys, of course, but there was something about Zayn that was different. He tasted better, first of all, and he was also stunningly handsome, which helped. She watched Harry step behind her out of the corner of her eye as she bobbed her head and focused on getting Zayn hard again.

Harry knelt down behind her and probed her wet pussy with two fingers. They came away covered in a mixture of her juices and Zayn's cum. Using the thick mixture as lubricant, he gently pushed one finger in her ass. He knew the rules. Only Zayn was allowed to penetrate the girls' pussies, just in case they got pregnant from Harry instead. It had happened one of the very first times they'd done this, and Zayn had never wanted it to happen again.

By the time Zayn was hard, Harry had three fingers in Vicki's ass. He pulled them out and decided that would do. Zayn crouched down in front of Vicki and pulled her onto his lap. She was soon sitting on his dick again, but this time Zayn motioned to Harry.

Harry slid up behind her and spread her cheeks with one hand. With the other, he guided the head of his dick into the tight heat of her ass. It took him a few minutes to slide in all the way, as the makeshift lube was not the best and Vicki winced a few times, but soon he was nestled against her, gripping her hips. Zayn began to fuck into her, his hands grasping her breasts as he went. Harry took it slower, the friction almost driving him mad. As he went, she loosened up bit by bit, until he was almost moving as fast as Zayn was.

Vicki moaned and whimpered between the two immortals, rocking forward onto Zayn as Harry pulled out and back again as Zayn pulled out and Harry thrust in. She came before either of them, shuddering in pleasure and falling forward into Zayn. He caught her, kissing the top of her head and moving faster.

Once both of the boys had came, they left a messy, exhausted Vicki lying on the cloud. Zayn retook his position on the throne, watching her sleep with a small smile. Harry wiped her down and draped a blanket over her.

When she awoke, Zayn offered her more ambrosia. She accepted, despite knowing what was coming after she'd drank the sweet poison.


End file.
